One true love
Isabella slowly walked to Ferb. Now, they were at the altar. A tear fell down her face which she quickly removed. She turned around and looked at her broken-hearted best friend. He turned around and exited the building. She turned back to her future husband who put on a sly smile then he held her hand. "Go," he said "What?" She asked "Go on, I'll be fine." He said, "I understand. Now go chase my brother." She hesitantly turned around and ran. "Isa, what are you doing?" Vivian, Isabella's mother asked "I'll be back. Don't worry." She assured Linda, Ferb's mother, ran to him then said, "Go after her Ferb!" "No need, our deal's done. Phineas needs her more that I do." Ferb replied, "I remember the day this all started." ---- FLASHBACK "So, would you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, make me the happiest man in the world?" Ferb asked after he got down on one knee and pull out a small box with a ring in it "Ferb," She started while tears flowed down her face,"Yes Ferb, I will!" He stood up and hugged her. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. When Ferb pulled out of the hug, he wiped Isabella's tears away. "Don't cry now." He said "I'm crying because of happiness. I just can't believe I'm going to get married. To you!" She smiled Ferb chuckled then put an arm around her, "Let's go home shall we? It's going to rain." They walked back to the car and Ferb started to drive home Isabella and Ferb entered the Flynn-Fletcher residence where they were currently staying at for the summer. Candace then peeked her head out of the kitchen and looked at the two. "Candace, how long have you been here?" Ferb asked "A couple minutes ago. And you two, you've grown a lot I see. And Isabella, you're so pretty now." Candace replied gleefully Isabella giggled then replied, "Thanks." "Oh, and one more thing, I brought one person along. He's going to stay here for a long time." Candace stated "Who, Jeremy?" Ferb asked as they all sat down on the couch "Nope." Candace answered Just then, they heard footsteps from the stairs. They all turned their attention to that and saw that Phineas was going down the stairs. He still looked quite young for someone whose age was twenty-three. His high spirit and imagination remained throughout the years, only one thing changed on him. His undying smile was only seen in certain occasions. "Candace, I'm going out for a-." He turned and saw Ferb, Candace and Isabella at the couch. Ferb had a wide grin on his face at the sight of his brother. "Ferb, how long were you here?" He asked gleefully and hugged his brother "Not long enough." He shrugged "Hi Phineas." Isabella said with a weak grin "I-Isabella, um, it's so great to see you again." He stuttered then hugged his best friend, who he never saw in years, tightly When she was about to pull out of the hug, Phineas hugged her tighter. Ferb cleared his throat then Phineas let go of Isabella. "Oh, um, sorry." Phineas said as he blushed lightly "So, you guys staying for lunch?" Candace asked "No thanks Candace, we're going out." Ferb replied "Which reminds me, we're going to be late for our reservation." Isabella stated, "Bye Phin, bye Candace, see you later." Ferb and Isabella left then Phineas sighed and sat down next to his sister. "What's wrong?" Candace asked as she put a hand on her brother's back "That was wrong. I can't believe they're gonna be married and she didn't tell me." Phineas sighed "How did you know?" Candace asked "I saw the ring on her finger." He replied "So that's what's wrong? The fact that they didn't tell you they're going to be married?" Candace asked "No." He muttered, "It's the fact that Isabella's going to be married. To Ferb, and not to me." "Oh Phineas," She started, "don't worry, you'll find a girl too." "That's just it. Ferb found a girl. And that girl is MY girl. Now I don't have a girl." Phineas replied He sighed then added, "I'm going up to my room." He made his way upstairs and entered his room. He sat on his bed and pulled out his guitar. He started strumming the strings until he thought of a song to play. "See I've been ThinkinAbout you'And how we used to be'Back when'It didn't have to end'We can start again.'' There's nothing left to say. Don't waste another day. Its just you and me tonight, Everything will be okay. If its alright with you, Then its alright with me. Baby lets take this time, Lets make new memories. Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember? All the fun times we had Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember? All the fun times we had Lets bring it back Lets bring it back Lets bring it back Lets bring it back Lets bring it back Girl So long Since you've been Missing Its good to see you again How are you ''How you doin And how about we.. Don't let this happen again There's nothing left to say. Don't waste another day. Its just you and me tonight, Everything will be okay. If its alright with you, Then its alright with me. Baby lets take this time, Lets make new memories. Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember? All the fun times we had Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember? All the fun times we had Lets bring it back Lets bring it back Lets bring it back Lets bring it back Lets bring it back To all the fun time we had" ---- "Wait," Isabella said then Ferb stopped driving, "we forgot to tell Phineas that we're gonna be married." "Ooh, that can't be good. Let's go now." Ferb replied then turned the car around It wasn't long til they reached the house. Isabella opened the door and saw Candace cooking. "Candace, did you see Phineas?" Isabella asked Candace nodded then replied, "He went to his room." "You go tell him, I go tell Candace." Ferb said then Isabella went upstairs When she was about to enter the room, she heard him singing. After his song, he started speaking. "Isabella, I, I wish I hadn't let you go." He sighed, "All those years you've been away from me, it was as if life had forgotten me and happiness has betrayed me. I wish we could still be together." Isabella backed up quietly and slowly. After hearing those words, Isabella cried silently and thought about it. She really didn't mean to break up with him. When she was near the stairs, she bumped into Ferb. He smiled sadly then said, "Your experiment's done Isabella. Phineas is more than hurt." "Wh-what experiment?" She asked "The day you first kissed me. Isabella I know that you really didn't like me. I always knew that. You just went with the flow and liked me throughout the years. But your heart still belongs to Phineas." Ferb stated "But I, but I can't back out now Ferb. And what about you?" She asked "I'll be fine." He replied Isabella slowly shook her head. "No Ferb, we're going to get married and that's that." ---- The day of the wedding came quickly and Isabella still didn't change her decision. Even though it gave pain to her, seeing Phineas hurt, to Phineas, seeing his one and only love getting married to his brother and to Ferb, seeing Phineas being hurt. Isabella walked down the aisle slowly, glancing back to Phineas once in a while. When she was with Ferb, she saw Phineas, at the door, about to leave. End Flashback ---- ''"Yeah, that's about it." ''He thought to himself Isabella chased down Phineas until they were at the crossing lane. Phineas made it until half the lane while Isabella was still at the sidewalk, panting. "Phineas!" She yelled Phineas turned around and saw Isabella there. He put on a confused look then walked to her. "What are you doing here Isabella?" He asked "I, I came to tell you that." She paused, "I give. My experiment's done." "What are you talking about?" He asked "Phineas, I always loved you. I just liked Ferb from all the years we've spent together. But, at first, I just forced myself into liking him." She confessed "You just, tested if I'll still love you?" He asked She nodded slowly. "I hope you could forgive me for that." The rain started pouring down and Phineas still stared at her. "Isabella, you could've just said so." He said, "We could've had a brighter past." "I know Phineas, and I'm sorry for that. So could you please accept me again?" She asked while tears streamed down her face Phineas looked at his pleading friend and thought about everything. Was it worth it? Worth about what? Time? Pain? Sacrifice? "Isabella, stop crying now." He said as he put his comforting arms around her, "I'm not mad, sad, or happy about this." "But I'd be delighted to be yours again." He added "You, you mean it?" She asked "Of course. Why in the world would I kick my best friend out of my life?" He asked with a smile, "But promise me one thing." "I'll do anything!" She said "You never do that again." He replied She nodded quickly then hugged me tight. "Oh I just can't believe my Izzie's back to me again." He said "And I could not believe how fast you forgave me." She added "Well, I love you too much, that's why." Category:Fanon Works